


Przyczynek do opowieści o magicznym dywanie markiza Treymonta

by Yolande



Category: Karen Hawkins - The Talisman Series
Genre: Gen, Marcus nie jest wyjątkiem, czy raczej gobelin, najważniejszą postacią jest dywan lorda Treymounta, wszyscy bracia St. John są zwariowani
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolande/pseuds/Yolande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak Marcus St. John, markiz Treymont i mężczyzna cieszący się niewątpliwie wspaniałym smakiem, wszedł w posiadanie najszkaradniejszego dywanu jaki widziały ludzkie oczy - i wszystko, co nastąpiło po tym.</p>
<p>Łatka do książki <i>Niezwykły dar losu</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyczynek do opowieści o magicznym dywanie markiza Treymonta

**Author's Note:**

> Cytaty na początku i na końcu tekstu pochodzą z książki.

–  _Mój brat powinien to odesła_ _ć_ _tam, sk_ _ą_ _d przyszło. W_ _ż_ _yciu nie widziałem czego_ _ś_ _tak ohydnego._

Lord Devon St. John do kamerdynera swego brata, markiza Treymonta,  
podczas kontemplowania wyjątkowo szkaradnego gobelinu zdobiącego hol Treymont House _  
_

–Cholerny świat, co to jest? – Marcus St. John, markiz Treymont, posiadacz wielu pomniejszych tytułów i rozlicznych posiadłości spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na jeden ze swoich urodzinowych prezentów. A niewątpliwie było na co patrzeć.

Prezent był wielki. Długi i szeroki, tak, że mógłby zasłonić całą ścianę w holu londyńskiej rezydencji. Ktokolwiek go stworzył, musiał mieć niesamowitą wyobraźnię, jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające poczucie smaku i bardzo nikłą wiedzę na temat ludzkiej anatomii. Dzieło przedstawiało bowiem jedną z antycznych bitew, zachowując przy tym wszystkie założenia reprezentowanego gatunku – to jest zupełnie niezrozumiałe dla Marcusa przekonanie współczesnych, że antyczni przodkowie walczyli na golasa. Za to w hełmach.

Całość obrazu złożona była z wielu powyginanych w przedziwnych pozycjach ciał oraz nierealistycznego przedstawienia kilku drzew i rzadkiej murawy. Przy tym artysta – Marcus poważnie wątpił, czy autor tego… dzieła zasługuje na to miano – okrasił to gęsto czerwonymi plamami, które w założeniu niewątpliwie miały przedstawiać posokę. W rzeczywistości całość sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bohaterowie nie walczyli na śmierć i życie, a obrzucali się pomidorami. Wymachując przy okazji mieczami.

Marcus jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem przerażający widok, po czym potrząsając głową odwrócił się i spojrzał na ofiarodawcę prezentu. Ofiarodawca w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył zęby.

– Chase – powiedział Marcus spokojnym tonem – skąd to wziąłeś?

– Nie wiem – trzeci co do starszeństwa z braci St. John niefrasobliwie wzruszył ramionami, ciągle się uśmiechając. – Byłem pijany.

– Pijany?! Żeby zamówić coś takiego trzeba być urżniętym w trupa!

Chase w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– No dobrze – Marcus odwrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na prezent. – Co twoim zdaniem mam zrobić z tym… tym… dywanem?

– Gobelinem.

– Co?!

– To nie dywan, tylko gobelin.

– Dobrze, skoro się upierasz, z gobelinem. Więc? – Marcus wyraźnie powoli tracił cierpliwość do młodszego brata.

– Jest wymierzony dokładnie na ścianę w holu. Już poprosiłem twojego kamerdynera, żeby służba go tam powiesiła. – W odpowiedzi na piorunujący wzrok brata tylko zachichotał. – Daj spokój, Marcus, nie pochwalisz się prezentem?

Markiz Treymont poczuł się schwytany w pułapkę. Rzeczywiście, w rodzinie od pokoleń panowała tradycja eksponowania prezentów otrzymanych od kogokolwiek z rodu. Rodzeństwo obecnego markiza przekształciło to w swoistą rywalizację – od lat walczyli ze sobą, kto podaruje najstarszemu i zarazem najbardziej nadętemu bratu najbrzydszy prezent. Dlatego miał już na biurku w gabinecie upiornie pomarańczowy kałamarz, a na ścianie w bibliotece portret wyjątkowo chudego i smutnego charta. Oraz wiele innych mniej lub bardziej koszmarnych bibelotów, rozlokowanych w całym domu. Musiał jednak przyznać, że gobelin Chase’a bije wszystkie na głowę.

– Zemszczę się – obiecał ponuro.

_Kilka tygodni później_

– Pozwólcie, że podsumuję to, czego się od was dowiedziałem – Brandon St. John, najstarszy z młodszych braci markiza oparł się o gzyms kominka i spojrzał na rodzeństwo. – Może mi to rozjaśni trochę w głowie.

Brandon przybył na kryzysową naradę rodzinną jako ostatni i nie brał udziału w wydarzeniach bezpośrednio ją poprzedzających. Co więcej, właśnie wrócił z miesiąca miodowego, więc miał pewne zaległości w wiadomościach o poczynaniach braci. Wchodząc do siedziby brata zastał w holu istne pandemonium. Po wysłuchaniu chaotycznych wyjaśnień rodzeństwa miał już pewien ogląd sytuacji, czuł jednak, że ciągle nie wszystko rozumie.

– Zatem – kontynuował spokojnie. – Nasz brat Chase, od pół roku próbujący się zapić na śmierć nagle przestał się rozbijać z aktoreczkami po całym Londynie i gdzieś zniknął, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie ważne rzeczy. Co stwierdził Devon, odwiedzając jego opuszczone mieszkanie.

Najmłodszy z braci skinął tylko głową z bardzo nietypową dla niego ponurą miną.

– Potem u Devona zjawił się Harry Annesley, towarzysz naszego brata w rozpuście – Brandon wykrzywił usta z obrzydzeniem – i usiłował wmówić mu i wszystkim akurat obecnym u White’a dżentelmenom, że Chase ma u niego dług, którego nie spłacił przed wyjazdem. Na potwierdzenie wymachując obligiem rzekomo podpisanym przez Chase’a. – Poczekał aż Devon potwierdzi i kontynuował. – Na szczęście nasz mały braciszek doznał nagłego przypływu rozumu i odesłał go z kwitkiem, po czym przybył poinformować o wszystkim Marcusa.

– Ej! – Zaprotestował Devon.

– W momencie kiedy Devon przekazywał informację Marcusowi i Anthony’emu – wskazał na przyrodniego brata – przypałętał się wspomniany wcześniej Annesley z tym cholernym obligiem. Zaczęliście więc go przesłuchiwać, a gdy przytłoczony zmasowanym atakiem arogancji St. Johnów i postury Anthony’ego wyznał wszystko jak na spowiedzi, stwierdziliście, że nie możecie go wypuścić. Więc zawinęliście go w dywan.

– Gobelin – sprostował Marcus. – I to nie my, tylko Devon.

– Tak jakbyście mi w tym nie pomogli – zaśmiał się Devon.

– Wszystko jedno, co to jest. – Twarz Brandona wykrzywił ironiczny uśmiech. – Muszę przyznać, że sam pomysł mi się bardzo podoba, ale co zamierzacie z nim zrobić? Nie możecie trzymać go w tym rulonie w nieskończoność.

Mina Devona świadczyła, że owszem, mógłby. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć odezwał się Marcus.

– Nie mamy zamiaru… niestety. Myślę, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie zawiezienie go do Chase’a, by sam mu wszystko wyznał. Przy naszej pomocy. Na szczęście nasz brat nie uciekł daleko. Z tego, co wymamrotał ten dureń wynika, że jest tylko o dzień drogi stąd.

– Marcusie, Annesley wspominał też, że Chase pracuje przy owcach. Naprawdę sądzisz, że powiedział prawdę? – Anthony uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

– Cóż, nie jest to zbyt prawdopodobne, ale to jedyna informacja jaką mamy – oświadczył Marcus. –  A jeżeli zadamy sobie ten cały trud tylko po to, żeby zastać Chase’a moszczącego się w pościeli z jakąś damą, to osobiście wywlokę go na dwór, będę tłuc i patrzył jak puchnie.

Wizja najstarszego, nobliwego brata robiącego coś tak nielicującego z godnością markiza rozśmieszyła braci.

– Nie zapomnij zdjąć tych wszystkich pierścieni zanim zabierzesz się do sprawy – poradził Devon – bo zrobisz większą krzywdę sobie, niż jemu. On też pewnie by wolał, żebyś mu nie poharatał jego ślicznej twarzyczki.

– Wracając do sprawy – Brandon się poczuł w obowiązku zaprowadzić porządek. – Marcusie, naprawdę sądzisz, że Annesley da się dobrowolnie zawieźć do Chase’a?

– A kto powiedział, że dobrowolnie? Dopóki jest zawinięty w ten rulon nie może uciec. – Marcus uśmiechnął się złośliwie na myśl o zemście – nie tylko na Annesleyu, ale też na młodszym bracie. – Myślę, że Chase bardzo się ucieszy z ładnie zapakowanego przedwczesnego prezentu urodzinowego.

_– Wyruszamy jak tylko się rozjaśni. I przykro mi z powodu twojego nowego dywanu._

Pan Devon St. John do swojego brata Marcusa, markiza Treymont  
w Treymont House w Mayfair

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ pojawiły się wątpliwości co do kolejności starszeństwa braci St. John, tutaj jest moja wypowiedź w tej sprawie:
> 
> Kłopot ze starszeństwem braci St. John jest taki, że nawet ja do końca nie wiem, w jakiej kolejności się rodzili, a wynika to z faktu, że dwie wydane w Polsce książki z tego cyklu są drugim i trzecim tomem, a najprawdopodobniej pokrewieństwo jest wyjaśnione w tomie pierwszym.  
> Niemniej jednak założona przeze mnie, i jak się wydaje zgodna z książkami kolejność braci St. John wygląda tak:  
> 1\. Marcus  
> 2\. Brandon  
> 3\. Chase  
> 4\. Devon  
> Natomiast z Anthonym sprawa jest trudniejsza – w książkach jest wspomniane, że jest przyrodnim bratem St. Johnów od strony matki, niemniej jakoś także powiązany rodzinnie z wcześniejszym markizem Treymontem; do tego starszym od Brandona, a młodszym od Marcusa. Tak więc wielce prawdopodobne jest, że Marcus jest owocem pierwszego małżeństwa markiza, a Anthony – późniejszej markizy, natomiast resztka gromadki jest już wspólna


End file.
